


At the private hotspring!

by Phero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt, Big Breasts, F/M, Family Trip, Incest, Niece, Oral, awkward moments, hotspring, inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phero/pseuds/Phero
Summary: Nate’s mother is an all star lucky woman who won a bunch of tickets to visit a well renown private hotspring for free!However, her luck isn’t too great, as only Nate and his aunt Mia show up. And much to her luck, she had to rush back home alone leaving Mia and Nate alone.
Kudos: 4





	At the private hotspring!

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, the spaces got weird and it’s time consuming to fix it.

Prologue:

Three days ago, Nate had received a call from his mother telling him about an organized road trip. Their destination was called the “Hishaki Inn.”

Nate’s mother seemed to have earned a lot of lottery tickets that give its users 2 free days at the inn.

The Hishaki inn had been known for its private family reserved hot spring where one can enjoy privacy with their family in an hot spring.

Nate agreed to come, he was bored in his vacation anyway, and his college friends had gone to their hometown.

Nate had asked his mother who is coming in this trip. Supposedly his uncle, Mark, and his Aunt, Mia, were coming. However, only Mia showed up.

Upon arrival, Mia and Nate’s mother were supposed to settle in the same room. But! Nate’s mother received an emergency call regarding her husband. So she gave Nate all the tickets and headed towards wherever her emergency had lied.

And to preserve the tickets, Nate ended up in the same room as Mia.

At the Private hot-spring.

“Does it fit on me?” Mia asked as she looked at herself through the window.

“Yeah. It looks really good on you too.” Nate admitted.

“Aw, thank you Nate. Come on, let’s go.” Mia said.

“According to the guide, we are supposed to enter the baths first before eating dinner.” Nate said.

“Really? Then can you get me a towel?” Mia asked.

“Sure.” Nate nodded.

Momentarily, they both headed towards their preserved baths.

The guide book mentioned that they should take off their clothes and that they are only allowed to sit with a towel.

“These towels are kind of... short.” Mia said.

“Well. They can cover me no problem.” Nate entered the bath.

“You men are lucky. Hngh... Guess this will have to do.” Mia sighed.

Nate looked at her as she left the changing room, “Huh?”

“This is the only towel I have. Don’t stare too much.” Mia said with a red face, covering her bare breasts with her hand.

“...” Nate didn’t reply.

“I said don’t stare too much!” Mia said.

“...” Nate stayed silent but his eyes were clearly gazing at her.

“Nate! I know you’re teasing me! This isn’t funny.” Mia pouted.

“Oh! Uh-Sorry!” Nate suddenly looked down, obviously flustered.

“Don’t make it so awkward either.” Mia laughed softly as she sat next to Nate.

“Phew... this is relaxing.” Mia stretched her legs and rested her hands, leaving her bare breasts rest on the surface of the water.

Nate glanced through the corner of his eyes and gasped at the sight in front of him.

“Don’t stare like that.” Mia pulled down Nate’s ears suddenly.

“I’m sorry.” Nate truthfully apologized and allowed her to pull his ears even further.

“Yeesh. What am I to do with you. Don’t you have a girlfriend or something?” Mia said.

“No I don’t have a girlfriend.” Nate said.

“Huh? I know a lie when I smell one. Confess.” Mia pulled down a little stronger.

“I don’t have any female friends.” Nate groaned in pain.

“You go to college kiddo.” Mia pulled down even harder.

“But I’m in the male campus only.” Nate groaned even louder.

“What about school?” Mia pulled harder.

“I went to a male campus private school too!” Nate groaned loudly.

Pulling even harder, Mia wanted the truth from Nate. It wasn’t her style to use force, but after she had concluded he was telling the truth, she let go of his ears but his face fell on her breasts.

“I’m so sorry! I’m leaving now!” Nate panicked and got up.

“No! Stay here.” Mia pulled him back, unintentionally dropping his towel in the process.

As Nate felt the cold wind on his balls did hw realize his boner was directly animating at Mia, “Uh... this is-.”

“Sit down. I don’t mind if you stare.” Mia said.

Nate glanced towards the exit, but he figured it would would make things more awkward, so he sat down besides Mia and covered himself.

“It’s not fair.” Mia said.

“What is?” Nate asked.

Mia lightly tugged Nate’s towel, “You get to see me, but I don’t get to see you.” She wrapped her hands around Nate’s cock and felt it’s size through the towel.

“Mia!” Nate moaned.

“Honestly, how are you single?” Mia rested her head on Nate’s shoulder.

“I told you I-.” Nate got interrupted when Mia suddenly stroked his cock.

“Did you really not bother to find yourself a girl?” Mia looked at him in the eye.

“Uh... Can I speak with complete honesty?” Nate asked.

“Just be honest and say the truth.” Mia said.

“Well then. I’ll confess my feelings right now.” Nate threw his towel on the side. “Mia, for a very long time now, and I’ve developed these feelings for you.” Nate gripped Mia’s hands and made her feel his cock raw.

After stroking using her hands a few times, he took a deep breath and said, “I didn’t want to say a thing, because you are my aunt and all. Honestly, the main reason I came to this trip was to see you in the hot springs.”

“Heh. I have to admit. I got a little excited too.” Mia smiled.

“What do you mean?” Nate asked.

“This is a family reserved hot spring. You really think that this small towel is all they had?” Mia laughed.

“Then... Mia. Can I ask you something?” Nate wrapped his hands around Mia.

Clearly flustered by Nate’s change in tone, she relied: “Yes?”

Nate got closer and whispered into her ear, “will you be my lover?”

“Nate. This is no time for jokes, I’m thirteen years older than you. There’s no way you want an old lady like me as a lover.” Mia said.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Nate kissed Mia on the lips. Momentarily breaking it. 

“Nate...” Mia looked at him with unsure eyes and kissed him back. Momentarily breaking the kiss.

Both looked at each other with a similar wavelength and arousal. In perfect harmony, their faces got closed the distance and their lips met resulting in a big long smooch from both sides.

As soon as their lips departed, a line of saliva landed on Mia’s chest. And following that line, Nate began feeling Mia’s bare breasts.

“Do you like big breasts?” Mia asked.

“I love them.” Nate nipped at her nipple.

“Ah! You’re just like a baby.” Mia patted Nate’s head.

After playfully nipping at Mia’s breasts, Nate stood up and allowed Mia a full clear view of his erection.

“It’s so hard and thick!” Mia gasped in infatuation.

“Mia, would you please suck on it?” Nate asked.

“Yes.” Mia got her lips closer to his cock.

“Ah...” Nate moaned.

“What is it? I didn’t even begin and you’re twitching so much.” Mia said.

“It’s just, your breathing alone is pushing me on edge.” Nate said.

Mia felt a tingling sensation in her crotch area and rubbed it a little causing her to breath heavily, “That can’t be true Nate.” She said as she got even closer.

“Ah!” Nate moaned and his cock began oozing out pre-cum.

“Nate!” Mia got nervous and pulled back her face, “don’t moan like that, you’re making me nervous.” Mia took a deep breath.

As Mia exhaled, the strong wind tapped the tip of Nate’s cock and suddenly Nate moaned aloud and unloaded a load of cum which landed directly on breasts.

“No way.” Mia covered her mouth in shock.

“Ah... Ah...” Nate was catching his breath.

Giving Nate time to recover, Mia sniffed the air and the strong smell of sperm rushed directly into her nose. Feeling a sudden heat up in her crotch, Mia decided to push herself and suck on Nate’s cock till it was hard again.

“Oh!” Nate twitched and placed his hand on Mia’s Head.

Mia followed a pace until a bopping sound started to become audible. The whole time she was sniffing with her nose for air, but the strong smell of Nate’s thick semen only kept her nostrils agitate.

“Mia... I’m about to cum...” Nate gripped Mia’s hair strongly as she kept going faster and faster, “Mia! Mia! I’m cumming!” Nate pulled Mia’s hair with both hands towards him and unleashed his load into Mia’s throat.

Although it was for brief seconds, for the both of them, it felt like hours as they stayed in position firmly.

As soon as Nate’s hands gave in and let go of Mia’s hair. Mia shortly pulled back her face leaving her mouth hanging open and looked Nate in the eye, showing him that she swallowed his load whole.

It is said that Mia and Nate never left for dinner that night.


End file.
